Formian
Summary Formians are ant-like outsiders hellbent on meticulous keeping of order, to the point that their views often align with that of the Modron civilization. They resided in Mechanus, always keeping perfect order in their strict hierarchy of society. Formians create a hivemind based around their queen at a vast radius of fifty miles, thus ensuring their civilizations may never falter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-A | 8-C | Low 7-B Name: Formians Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies, most are males alongside one female Age: Varies Classification: Lawful Outsiders Powers and Abilities: |-|Worker=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are abstract representation of concepts; in this case, the concept of Law), Healing, Creation via Make Whole, Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (Formians contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation |-|Warrior=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are abstract representation of concepts; in this case, the concept of Law), Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Stealth Mastery, Poison Manipulation, Acrobatics, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (Formians contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc),Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, and Fire Manipulation |-|Taskmaster=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are abstract representation of concepts; in this case, the concept of Law), Natural Weaponry, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Dominate, Social Influencing, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (Formians contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, and Fire Manipulation |-|Myrmarch=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are abstract representation of concepts; in this case, the concept of Law), Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Weapon Mastery, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Acrobatics, Magic, Clairvoyance via Clairaudience, Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Telepathy via Detect Thoughts, Chaos Detection, Teleportation, Sense Manipulation/Paralysis Inducement/Death Manipulation via Dictum (Instantly, in descending order of effect, kills, paralyzes, deafens, and blinds a foe, with each effect occurring if they resist the last), Energy Manipulation via Order's Wrath, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (Formians contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, and Fire Manipulation |-|Queen=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are abstract representation of concepts; in this case, the concept of Law), Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Stealth Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (Formians contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Telepathy, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Power Modification via Metamagic, Time Manipulation via Temporal Stasis, Fire Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation/Petrification/BFR/Madness Manipulation/Poison Manipulation via Prismatic Wall, Precognition via Vision, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation via Waves of Exhaustion, Information Analysis via Analyze Dweomer, Curse Manipulation via Geas, Forcefield Creation via Wall of Force, Teleportation, Ice Manipulation via Cone of Cold, Clairvoyance via Scrying, Mind Manipulation via Confusion, Power Nullification via Dispel Magic/Nondetection, Empathic Manipulation via Heroism, Extrasensory Perception via Detect Scrying, Heat Manipulation via Scorching Ray, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation via Hypnotic Pattern, Energy Manipulation and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Status Effect Inducement via Slow, Telekinesis via Mage Hand, Text Manipulation via Arcane Mark, Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to casters capable of using Burning Hands) | Wall level (Vastly superior to the workers of the Formian colonies) | Small Building level (Comparable to casters capable of using Fireball) | Building level (Superior to casters capable of using Cone of Cold) | Small City level+ (Comparable to legendary dragons) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of dodging point-blank arrows) | Subsonic | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Immobile with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push almost 700 kg) | Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) | Class 5 (Can push over 2 metric tons) | Class 5 (Can push almost 5 metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class | Unknown, Small City Class+ with magic Durability: Wall level | Wall level | Small Building level | Building level | Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders require no food or rest and can function indefinitely | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Melee | Extended melee | Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | At least one dominated slave | Javelins | None notable Intelligence: Below Average | Average | Average | Genius, considered extremely skilled tacticians for the Formian armies | Extraordinary Genius, far beyond the scope of normal human limitations and possesses the intellect of an incredible mage, easily using max level spells- superior to the Beholder, and can control the actions of hundreds of other beings via telepathy and organize her hive on a whim Weaknesses: Inefficient without the constant direction of the queen | Same as base | Same as base | None notable | Her limbs are atrophied, all but preventing movement and physical expressions of power Key: Worker | Warrior | Taskmaster | Myrmarch | Queen Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Acrobats Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Madness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Text Users Category:Spear Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons